Service providers provide services to subscriber devices. The content of these services can include video, audio, and/or data, such as movies, television shows, news, and/or sports programming to provide some examples. At times, subscriber devices can experiences problems receiving the service.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.